The Lefays
by Dantai
Summary: After Morgana fell, her line went into hiding. Now it's 1991 and the have suddenly reappeared.
1. Chapter 1

The Lefays were an old family dating all the way back to Morgana Lefay, but after her death her children went into hiding. The plan was to return after a few years but that never happened. The stayed in hiding. Finally, in 1989 they reemerged, and they were feared. They had great magical power, amassed a great amount of wealth, and because of their name already had people wanting to ally with them. The day they returned was quite a spectacle.

Fudge was horrified. The Ministry was currently in chaos all because a new chair had appeared in the Wizengamot. Rufus Scrimgeour has walked into his his office as pale as a ghost, spouting nonsense about them being back and how they would kill us all. This got his attention as nobody but He-who-must-not-be-named. As Fudge walked Rufus told of how the seat appeared.

"I swear Minister, the Wizengamot was debating about Hogwarts funding when the room was filled with the sound of stone grinding. When we all looked we saw a hole appear and a chair rose up from the ground." Rufus repeated his little story. Fudge wasn't completely stupid, he knew that if the Wizengamot either recognized a new house, or an old house had come back, a seat would appear. As he entered the rounded chamber he looked around and saw the chair on the fourth tier.

The houses were divided by tiers. Minor houses at bottom, ancient or noble at tier two, Most ancient or Most noble tier three, and finally Most ancient and Most noble at the top. Fudge walked up to the new addition and saw the name written elegantly on the back. He quickly paled at seeing the golden letters write out Lefay.

"Rufus, notify Amelia about this and have your Aurors look for the family BEFORE then next full Wizengamot meeting!" he bellowed to the Auror captain. If the Lefays were back all hell would break loose, they were more feared than you-know-who. He turned to head back to his office when he saw Dumbledore walking towards him.

"Aw Minister I was hoping to ask you who is the new Lord Lefay." he said the twinkle in his working to give Fudge a seizer.

"Sorry Dumbledore no one currently knows who Lord Lefay is." he said sincerely. He wish he knew so he could arrest them before they came for his job.

"Hmm, well then we must wait to see their alliance." he said in his usall grandfatherly way.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALLIANCE,THEIR DARK WIZARDS!" Fudge roared at Dumbledore, how could the man even believe that the Lefays family of all people could be anything but dark.

"Now Minister you know that a name means nothing."he said kindly before he added, "Just look at Barty Crouch Jr." When he finished he walked out of the room leaving Fudge to his thoughts. He wasn't wrong, Crouch was a convicted death eater. 'Well then we will just have to wait." he mused to himself.

"So help me Dumbledore if you're wrong…" he trailed off not wanting to think of what could happen.

-Meanwhile-

Meanwhile somewhere else in Britain a ten year old boy was sitting in his father's study waiting for his father. The boy had been told that he was to wait for his father by one of their elves, as he waited he looked around the study. He saw a few old looking relics and large tomes sprawled around the desk, some open and some closed. Finally, his attention was broken by his father Gideon, coming into the study.

"Jason, as you know for the past hundred generations our family has been in hiding, well this year a month before your birthday we will come out of hiding." He said this with no amount of happiness, even Jason could see this.

"Why dad I thought people didn't like us." He asked remembering the stories of Morgana, and how she was hated.

"You are correct but I just got an owl saying our family seat has reappeared." He said this deep in thought. From what Jason remembered being taught their house was under a spell that kept them hidden the Findless charm or something like that. So if the charm fell they were out in the open, meaning that they could be found.

"So why call me not Tobias." he asked knowing that his father had a plan in mind.

"Well when you turn eleven, you will get a letter to go to school before then is my first appearance in the Wizengamot their I will find the members who are grey. Then you will try to make friends with their heirs." Ah he spoke his plan Jason's face fell then brighten. If he was being asked to make friends then he would have to leave the house meaning he could get away from Tobias.

"Deal, is that it father?" he asked wanting to leave and get ready.

"Well not quite, you will need a wand for school, but we never buy our wands we make them. So today you will make a wand with my help." Hearing this Jason broke into a large grin, seeing his father get up he stood and followed suit. They quickly left the study and walked through twisting hallways and winding corridors, finally they came upon a large elegant door carved with a motif of a cloaked figure holding a wand. Jason stood in front of the door admiring the carved wood before his father opened the door and lead him into a room full of shelves all having either a block of wood or a glass jar.

"Jason, first you must choose a wood. Pick one that reacts with your core." Gideon said with an uncommon warm smile. He couldn't wait to see his son's wand. 'Maybe this time won't be a disappointment' he thought to himself remembering how Tobias's wand was quite… disappointing. Jason walked around the shelves full of different wood's. Finally, he stopped at the shelf full of exotic hardwoods, and stretched his hand out to a nearly black wood and picked it up.

"Hmm black iron wood, a symbol of strength, now for a core." He said this a little giddy, seeing his son pick this wood was a good sign. Now he only need a core.

Jason walked from shelf to shelf trying to find one he liked or that drew him in like the block of wood did. He continued to walk for a few minutes until he noticed out of the corner of his eye a jar with nothing in it. He walked closer to the jar thinking his father just forgot to restock it until he felt something at the whisper in the back of his mind.

"Come my child show me to your father." the voice was sweet and gravely at the same time, almost as if it were two voices talking at once. Jason slowly reached out and wrapped his fingers around the Jar. He nearly dropped it when a hand clasp on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father happily smiling down at him.

"Dad what is this?" Jason asked his eyes looking back down at the jar of seemingly nothing.

"That son, is a strand of thestral hair," he said "The reason you can't see it is because you must see someone die to see a Thestral." he explained making his son's eyes widen.

"Then whose voice did I hear." He asked innocently looking up to his father. He saw his father deep in thought before replying that he didn't know.

"Anyway, let's get your wand made." he said taking the jar and the wood before showing his son how to make the wand by pushing most of his magic into the wood and core before it started to twist and morph into a wand.

"This is your wand boy, take care of it and it will keep you alive." With this simple phrase his father led him to a large open room with a narrow raised platform. "And this is where I will teach you our family magic and duling. You must be prepared to defend yourself." Jason heard saw his father draw his wand and motion for him to do the same. With this he started what would become a rigorous training regimen that shaped his son into someone not to trifle with, into a weapon of both mind and body.

Hello I'm Dantai I should say that Harry probably won't be a huge character. Anyway thank you for reading and Ta-ra.

-Dantai


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gideon stood in the foyer of the Ministry of Magic blending into the crowd of rushing people none of them noticing that they stood or walked by a Lefay. He quickly walked up to an attendant who was standing around. "Excuse me miss where is the Wizengamot meeting happening?" he asked as kindly as he could. The attendant looked up and scanned the man for a family sigel before she eeped at a picture of a raven in flight over a blood moon. She quickly left saying something about an escort before returning with three well built wizards with drawn wands pointing at Gedion.

"I have done nothing you have no reason to approach with drawn wands," he stated calmly before continuing with, "so PUT THEM AWAY." he roared, scaring the wizards. They quickly put their wands away and told him to follow them to the meeting room. When they arrived, every other member was sat in their seats leaving only his open. He thanked the scared wizards and walked up and prepared to take his seat with every eye on him, but before he could a man in a muggle suit yelled at him.

"Aurors, arrest that man." Gideon turned to the man and saw how pale he was, he was about to speak but someone beat him to a response.

"On what grounds Minister, this man even _if_ he is a Lefay has done nothing wrong." Gideon turned to the origin of the voice and saw a rather tall man standing up. He turned back to the ' _Minister'_ and saw him pale even more, if that was even possible, and with his most respectful shit eating smirk, he took his seat while everyone continued their stairs towards him. Gideon looked to his left and right observing the people next to him. On his left sat a younger looking man who looked away when Gideon looked to him. He was maybe 20 or 30 ish with the last name Nott if he was sitting in the right chair. To his left was a forty something looking blond male who didn't looked away when Gideon turned to him, the blond finally stood and bowed to Gideon.

"Lord Lefay allow me to introduce myself I am Lord Lucian Malfoy of the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy." he said this with an air of superiority before a dam seem to burst as a third of the court stood to introduce themselves to him. After the thirteenth person got done with intro a loud bang was heard across the entire court silencing everyone. Behind the bang stood an elderly wizard with a grandfatherly smile.

"Now let's get this meeting finished then you all may introduce yourselves to Lord Lefay." as he finished the Minister stood and started the meeting. About halfway through the meeting when Gideon realised the room was at a stalemate between three split sections of the court he turned to Lord Nott and began to ask a few questions.

"Lord Nott," he said scaring the poor fellow. " forgive me for seeming ignorant but why the hell is the court so stagnant?" he asked keeping a whisper.

"Well you see my Lord there are three factions almost. The light," he said pointing to the opposite side of the room, " lead by Albus Dumbledore. The gray, " pointing to the middle, " lead by Lord Greengrass who stood up for you, and then us who are more or less seen as dark in reality I am gray but I stay in the dark section. We are lead by Lord Malfoy." he finished speaking and looked to Gideon.

"Tell me who are members of the gray side?" he asked looking to the Greengrass Lord in deep thought.

"Well the Greengrass, Davis, Parkinson, Lovegood, Bones, Abbott, Zabini, and Nott families mainly. Oh and the Potter and Black families but they haven't been present since the war." when he finished Gideon look astonished and said one phrase which launched Lord Nott into a crash course of recent history.

"What war?"

* * *

Meanwhile

Jason was walking around Diagonally with his mother, their first stop was with Gringotts were, as soon as they crossed the threshold, two goblins blocked their paths crossing their axes to prevent further entrance. One of the goblin tellers looked up to see the commotion and slightly paled. He quickly jumped up and scurried over to settle the altercation.

"Now now now, what seems to be the problem here." The goblin asked with a smile filled with razor like teeth. Jason looked up to his mother and saw her almost boiling with rage.

"I am Astrid Lefay, and your guards have stopped us for no reason." She stated causing the goblin's face to pale even further than it should have. He quickly scurried of to another goblin and started to speak in what Jason recognized as Gobbledygook, as they spoke he was able to pick out a few words his father had tried to teach him such as **Raven family, returned,** and **trouble**. Soon after the two goblins returned and ushered them into a large elegant room with four more goblins sat in royal looking chairs.

"Hello," started a larger than average goblin in a navy blue muggle suit "we are the goblin council and we are sorry we stopped you. It's just the last time there was a Lefay around she killed a lot of our kind, so forgive us for our somewhat cold welcome." He explained to the revered family's matriarch. Jason looked around the room not paying attention to the meeting between his mother and the goblin council. As the meeting dragged on the Goblins told how the Lefays were untrustworthy after Morgana's reign.

"But seeing as you haven't gone on a rampage yet we are willing to consider doing business with you," the goblin said before his voice suddenly turned dark. "As long as you don't repeat history." With the terms said the business of setting up a new Lefay vault, trading a few jewels for the current wizarding currency, and finally taking some goblin suggestions on investments Jason and .

* * *

After the meeting with the goblins Jason and his mother left Gringotts to shop for their school items. Their first stop was a bookstore named Flourish and Blotts. As he looked around he pulled out his school list looking for the books needed when he ran into a blonde ferret like boy, and once the boy and Jason dusted themselves off the ferret started to berate Jason.

"Filthy commoner do you know who I am." He started to yell before Jason cut him off.

"Should I care who you are, you may be noble but I can guarantee I won't care." With each word said by Jason the ferret grew redder and redder in the face before he finally blew.

"AND WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" He all but screamed making his face match the colour of an eggplant. As he yelled Jason smirked a large shit eating grin and leaned forward slightly to softly speak so only the blond ponce could hear "Jason Lefay."

With that said Jason spun around on his heel, grabbed the last book he needed, and left the shop to go get robes made for himself. Why he couldn't get his robes like the rest of his clothes he would never know, but he knew better than to speak out. When he entered the shop he saw first a woman who must be the seamstress, who was working away on getting the measurements of another person, then he noticed the girl she was working on, but before he could really study her, another woman came out and told him to stand on a stool with his arms out to the sides.

As the assistant was writing down Jason's measurement she tried to make small talk but Jason was wholly focussed on his earlier encounter with the blond ponce. In many ways he reminded Jason of his brother, _his brother,_ that was a laughable thought. Tobias was very many things he was an arrogant, cruel, bigoted, and greedy human but he was Jason's older brother and jason looked up to him, but that stopped when Gideon started his training, and when the sessions ended Jason became a great practice dummy, and he even moved without the need of a motion spell. Jason had been told by many of the elves that served the family that he and Tobias looked quite similar, and he could see that but he didn't like to agree to it. Both boys had the same brown hair, close to the same dark grey eyes, both could be very vengeful if needed, and both were skinny as twigs and rather short for their age. To Jason however, that's where the similarities ended, Jason saw himself as calmer, gentler, and overall a better person who tried to keep the hate away, and tried to not be like Tobias. This wasn't a slow realisation for Jason, it was a brick wall that hit him at the age of seven.

* * *

Jason was sitting in his room with an old spell tome laid out in front of him showing him how, with just intent and a few altered words, a caster could use the basic theory for a spell and give it a different ability. After reading and rereading the page a few times he flipped to the next page to continue reading when a family elf had popped into his room.

"Master Jason, Master Tobias wishes to sees yous in the training room." The small creature bowed to Jason before he popped away leaving no room for argument. Jason, who thought that his brother was going to teach him, rushed off to the training room filled with excitement, and when he arrived, Tobias was leaning against a wall waiting for him. Once he noticed Jason a sick grin spread across his face before he directed Jason to stand against the far wall.

"So," Jason started a little wary "what are you teaching me?" He finished as Tobias brought up his wand.

"Dodging." He stated before he cast his first spell " _ **REDUCTO**_ " As soon a the words left his mouth a deep red bolt left his wand and started to barrel towards Jason who quickly rolled away. When he got to his feet again more spells of different colours continued to head towards him making him run, jump, roll, and dive to stop from getting hurt. Tobias decided to give him a break by raising short walls for Jason to use as cover. After twenty minutes, Jason begins to get tired from the constant dodging his ' _lovely_ ' brother is making him do. Tobias, who had barely broken a sweat, sent another reducto at Jason's feet blasting him onto his back then he sent a ethereal purple looking spell towards him. Jason, scared shitless, threw his hands up and felt a wave of force leave him. Looking up in amazement, Jason saw the wave knock Tobias flat on his back.

"You little FUCKER," Tobias roared once he stood up " **HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR HAND AGAINST ME** " he continued before he brought up his wand pointing it directly at Jason again " _ **AVADA-**_ " he started, his wand glowing a sickly green, before a white spell slammed into his side. Jason looked were the spell came from to see his father and mother standing in the doorway. Within a few strides, Gedion was standing over Tobias, hauling him up by the arm, and dragged him out by the arm. Astrid all but ran to her child and started to lift him into her arms carrying him away. As he was being carried to his room, Jason was replaying the last spell that Tobias had tried to use, the sickly green of the spell looked very familiar and he just had to know.

"Mother what was the spell bubba tried to use?" He asked quietly so as to not anger his mother. Astrid sighed before looking down to her youngest child who was slightly battered from rubble that had hit him, his eyes were big and glassy and his lower lip quivered, a very good way to get his mother to talk.

"Jason, that was the killing curse, if he had finished you would of died." She said heartbroken that Tobias would try to kill Jason. One Jason's mind processed what his mom had said, his eyes went wide with only one thought on his mind 'My brother tried to kill me?'

* * *

Jason was pulled out of his thoughts by the attendant pulling on his sleeve to ask what all he wanted. He told her that school robes would be fine and hopped off the stool and walked back to his mother who had a small smile on her face.

"Hello mother what has you so happy?" He asked her with his head tilted to one side.

"Since it's your birthday soon I wanted to get you a gift, a pet." She said as her smile grew larger as she lead her son to a nearby pet store. When Jason entered he looked at all the possible pets but nothing caught his eyes until he saw a large black owl in the far back corner and for a reason Jason found that he couldn't look away from it. In a trance like state, he started to walk towards the cage that housed the shadowy bird. After standing in front of the owl, for much longer than he realised, Jason felt something clamp onto his shoulder causing him to jump slightly breaking his trance like state. Jason looked up over his shoulder to what had made him jump to see the store owner standing next to him.

"Hello young man sorry for scaring you," the owner said pleasantly to Jason before continuing "I saw you heading towards the bird, and she happens to be rather mean to strangers."

"What is she?" Jason asked

"He is a raven owl," the owner replied "they are as you can guess an owl with the feathers of a raven along with a lot of magical power." He explained to the boy when he saw the very confused look. The owners eyes widened with fear when Jason quickly reached out and touched the cage, and before he could stop him Jason had already opened the cage and had his hand outstretched for the bird. The owl, who usually would have bitten anybody who came to close, looked at Jason with intrigue before jumping from its cage and landing on the outstretched hand before climbing up the eleven year old boy's arm onto his shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Jason would you like to join me?" He asked the owl who gave a hoot of agreement before Jason continued. "Well then you'll need a name how bout Osiris?" He asked the dark bird getting a wing to the back of the head.

"Okay so no on Osiris, how about Umbra?" He asked the owl again this time getting a more agreeing hoot from the bird. With a smile on his face Jason turns to the store owner and sees that he is staring wide eyed at Jason and his new pet. Jason shows his mother his new pet and starts to pay for Umbra Jason feels a tug at the back of his mind. Wondering what in hell would dare to enter his mind he used his magic as a sort of wave to try to find who was using magic at the moment.

* * *

Flashback

Jason was walking around the Lefay mansion when, out of nowhere, his father showed up and started to cast spells at Jason. Thinking as quick as he could he dove out of the way and drew his wand. Jason spun out of cover to start casting only to find the hall empty. Jason was too busy wondering where his father could've gone to notice the spell behind him before it slammed into him causing him to blackout, and when he woke up his father was standing over him.

"Jason do you know what this is," Gideon asked gesturing all around him, " This was the introduction to how to sense when anybody or anything uses magic." He replied once Jason shook his head to the asked question. After that day Gideon taught his son how to reach out and feel with his magic over his other sense.

* * *

Jason closed his eyes and cleared his mid of all thought, after that he let his magic pool into every part of his body starting from his feet then moving up, finally he released a burst of magic all throughout the room. To his surprise the intrusion in his mind wasn't a human but it was his new friend Umbra so, very hesitantly, he lifted his shields and let the bird into his mind.

" _Hello little raven."_ Said a voice that seems to reverberate through his skull.

" _Hello, um why were you trying to get into my head?"_ Jason asked the owl.

" _Well little raven, I'm a raven owl and we are_ _ **very**_ _intelligent so we like to become familiars."_ Umbra replied as she also sent out her own magic to bond with her new owner.

" _Well okay then,"_ Jason said as he used his own magic to reach out and accept the bond. In the real world Jason Astrid had just paid for Umbra when both the owl and her son started to glow an arcane purple with a line of magic connecting the two together. Once the light disappeared Umbra jumped out of her cage and went straight to Jason's shoulder hooting happily at the affection the young boy was giving her, and Astrid watch in awe at the display her youngest son had just bonded with his pet much like Morgana did with her raven many generations ago, this certainly was shaping up to be an interesting year.

* * *

End of chapter two holy shit 2995 words that is probably one of the biggest chapters I have written so yeah, also in chapter 1 i messed up the time the Lefays came back summer of 1991 just before the second or so chapter of Sorcerers Stone. Anyway I hope you enjoy it please review any problems you find all other forms of shameless plugs that you can imagine blah blah blah thank you and Ta-ra.

-Dantai


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After getting Umbra, Jason and his mother left the pet store and began to walk back towards the dingy bar known as the Leaky Cauldron when they were stopped by a very odd man. As they passed,the odd man who was sitting outside of a random store Astrid felt a very powerful presence walk up behind her. Reacting quickly she drew her wand and turned to face the presence, and what she found was the very strange man.

"Sorry to scare you madam but I noticed you and your son doing the usual school shopping, and I was wondering if you would like to get him his wand?" He asked holding a very professional and friendly demeanor.

"Thank you but my son already has his wand," she replied before trying to leave again.

"Please ma'am I have this feeling that your son will find something _very magical_ in my shop." He said putting emphasis on the word magical and pointing to a shop that said Ollivanders. Realising he was trying to tell her something. Looking down to Jason she nodded and the duo followed the elderly man

August 1st 1991

Gideon, Astrid, and Jason Lefay had not been happy the morning of August 1st, First and foremost they had no way to get to the ' _train'_ Jason was to board as all forms of magical teleportation required that you had either visited or know the geographical location of your destination, and since neither Gideon or Astrid knew of the place they didn't know where to go. They were almost completely out of luck until a large, regal owl swooped in through an open window holding a package. Gideon took hold of the letter and instantly he felt some sort of magic emanating from inside. After he checked to make sure that the package wasn't dangerous, they never could be too careful, he opened it to see a dinner plate sized ring and a note inside.

Dear Lord Lefay

I am a friend and I just thought that you may have no way to get to platform 9¾. So the ring has been charmed to take you there. As to how I know you have a child, our candle in the darkness told us. To activate the portkey grab hold of it and say 'Kings Crossing.'

-Lord Cyrus Greengrass.

Gideon stared at the metal hoop before he relayed the instructions to Astrid and Jason.

Jason had only one thought as the ' _portkey'_ activated, the feeling of being pushed through a needle sized tube, with all his stuff, and it was **not fun** , although to Jason the start wasn't worst part for him that had to be the end. Once the portkey arrived at his destination Jason was violently expelled outwards and sent onto his knees. Once the world stopped spinning and he stopped expelling his lunch, he felt someone grab his arms and haul him to his feet, once he was Jason turned to the person who helped him up. Behind him stood a regal looking man, who stood tall and strong with a medium build, behind him stood a woman with blond hair, like the man's, and two girls one who was about ten and one who was eleven.

"Are you okay young man?" The stranger asked before Jason responded by nodding his head. "Good allow me to introduce myself, I am lord Cyrus Greengrass." He introduced himself while extending his hand towards Jason. Jason grabbed the offered hand and shook it. Once the commotion was over Jason quickly rearranged all of his stuff and started to push it towards the train before he was stopped by a man who said he would take his luggage and put it in storage.

Once that was done Jason, who now held Umbra, boarded the train and took an empty compartment. Once inside he let the wonder of the metal beast hit him, from what he could tell the beast was powered by coal, how it worked he would never know. Finally, pushing the metal monster out of his mind, Jason sat down placing Umbra next to him and pulling out a piece of paper that his mother had silently pressed into his hands during their farewells. Opening the paper Jason read it quietly.

Jason

During my first wizengamot meeting I was able to see who was on what side

and to say that I am surprised is an understatement.

The Wizarding world seems to be broken into three groups

The Light: lead by the man who is also your Headmaster

The Dark: lead by Lord Lucius Malfoy

The Gray: lead by Lord Cyrus Greengrass

Below is a list of families and I want you to meet with with any of their kids.

Greengrass

Nott

Lovegood

Bones

Parkensions

Davis

Zabini

I am not completely sure if these houses have scions so keep a look out, make friends with them and above all else do **NOT** associate with the Malfoy family. While we will never be light nor do we want to be, we can get away from the misnomer that we are evil, and please keep your _gift_ under control

-Love your father.

Jason reread the note to memorize it before drawing his wand and casting an ash form spell. Upon saying the words the paper began to turn a dark gray colour before breaking into ash. After that he sat back down and returned to the last lesson that his father had taught him to help better control his so called _gift_.

It was about noon when Jason received word from a house elf that his father was ready to teach the next and final lesson. When he entered the drawing room he immediately noticed three things were off. One his mother was here and she didn't usually help teach, the second and biggest anomaly was Tobias was also here. While Jason and Tobias were civil with each other, they couldn't be near each other for long. The final thing he noticed, while it wasn't a big change, was the room was set up like a meditation room. When Jason inquired about the changes his father smiled kindly and responded.

"Jason today we are going to teach you Occlumency, your mother is here is to help you set up your defence. Your brother is here to test those defences." Gideon explained upon seeing his son's puzzled face. After several hours of his mother and father helping him build a world and wall in his mind, then his brother brutally breaking them down, Jason was able to keep his brother out long enough to break the eye contact needed.

"Well done Jason you have done very well, but just in case take this it is the Lefay heir ring and it will protect your mind from mind altering spells." His father explained as he handed Jason the small ring.

After meditating for a few minutes, Jason was interrupted by a knock at his door, standing from his seat he strode to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door stood four other students two males two females who Jason quickly studied. The first girl was about his size with blond hair and blue eyes, the girl next to her was slightly smaller with brown hair and brown eyes. The taller of the boys was tanned with black hair and brown eyes while the other had lighter skin with similar black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, may we sit with you?" The brown haired girl asked with barely controlled excitement.

"Sure as long as you don't mind my presence." Jason replied before moving out of the doorway to let them enter.

"Let us introduce ourselves," started the tanned skin boy " I am Blaize Zabini, to my left is Theodore Nott, the bubbly brunette is Tracy Davis, and the blond keeping everybody at arm's length is Daphne Greengrass." 'Well finding them was easier than I thought now just to befriend them' Jason thought to himself.

"Hello, since I know all your names allow me to introduce myself," Jason said as he gave a theatrical bow "I am Jason Lefay." After his bout of theatrics Jason stood from his bow to see Tracy trying to suppress a giggle, Theodore and Blaze were openly laughing, and Daphne was standing to the side rolling her eyes. Not long after everything had calmed down the boys were sat on one side of the compartment with the girls on the other side, and most were talking about Hogwarts.

"Hey Jason do you want to join in?" Nott asked eyeing the Lefay hear intently.

"I would, if I knew what the bloody hell you were talking about." Jason responded causing everybody but Daphne to gasp.

"Of course he doesn't know about Hogwarts, his bloody family has been in hiding for millennium." Daphne said to her friend when she saw that the silence and stares were starting to make Jason uncomfortable. Once the others had regained their composure Theodore, Blaze, Tracy, and Daphne explained what Hogwarts was and how it worked. After their impromptu explanation of Hogwarts, the compartment door slam open to reveal Malfoy, flanked by what Jason could only describe as two troll fledglings, who strolled in as if he owned the world.

"Ahh Greengrass, Nott there you are why, don't you come sit with me instead of this half-blood and the foreigner?" He said while ignoring everything to leer at Daphne. Jason watched as the arrogant blond didn't even bother to see who might respond to his insults. Looking to Tracey and Blaise he saw Tracey on the verge of tears and Blaise red with anger, placing a had on Blaise's shoulder to keep him seated Jason stood up and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder. The blond boy turned to sneer at the interruption only to pale at seeing Jason and draw his wand followed by the troll fledglings. Jason smirked and pulled his own wand. A silence fell between the four waiting for the other to move. After a tense few seconds of silence Jason made the first move by stunning troll one, taking a stepping forward and punching Malfoy in the nose dropping him to the floor. Looking to troll two he raised his wand again before speaking.

"Get out now." he said with a calm matter of fact tone causing the boy to grab the stunned boy and drag him out followed by Malfoy scurrying up from the ground and running out. Sitting back down with a self satisfied smile.

"Ok, now that the twit is gone let's continue with our conversation shall we?" After the others shook of their surprise, the rest of the train ride was rather uneventful. Once arriving at the station the quintet disembarked and followed a giant of a man as he lead them to a fleet of boats.

"Four to a boat." the giant yelled causing the four to look around solemnly wondering who would be left out. Jason ended up volunteering to take a boat that only held one occupant. Sitting down next to the black haired boy he turned to him and looked over the shabby robes.

"Hello I'm Jason and who might you be?" he asked with an outstretched hand but before a response could be given however the giant yelled something followed by the boat lurching forward, throwing Jason off balance and nearly sending his boatmate overboard, thinking quickly Jason grabbed the boy by the front of his robes and pulled him back on. The boy looked to him in surprise.

"Well that was nearly bad, are you alright?" Jason asked

"Yeah thanks for that, I'm Harry Potter by the way." Harry said as he extended his hand.

"As I said I'm Jason Lefay." As Jason shook the boy's hand they both gave the other a confused look until Harry broke the silence.

"You aren't going to freak out over meeting Harry Potter like all the others?" He asked

"I was going to say the same about meeting a Lefay." Jason responded, both boys continued to stare at one another until Jason broke out in laughter. Looking up he saw the strange expression he was garnering from the Potter boy and quickly calmed himself to explain.

"I'm really sorry for laughing but it seems neither of us are heavily involved in this world yet we seem to be very well known." He explains which caused the green eyed boy to pause in thought then laugh as well. Their laughter was cut short by the half giant yelling out.

"Yeh'll be gettn' yer firs' glimps o' Hogwarts soon." He bellowed out making both Jason and Harry to look up and see a massive castle come into view causing a chorus of gasps to be heard as everyone saw the massive castle set in front of the moon. Soon the view was obscured by a cliff face as the boats sailed into a cavern like area. Soon all the first years were lead off of the boats and towards an aged woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." As she spoke no one interrupted and she soon left. After she left Jason turned to find either the Potter boy or those he sat with on the train. Instead he was met by Malfoy and his goons flanking Harry and some red head. With his wand at the ready, Jason waited for the blond ponce to do something stupid.

Before anything could happen however the older woman returned and cleared her throat drawing everybody's attention. Looking between Malfoy, Potter, and Jason with a stern glare before speaking.

"We're ready for you now." she says while her look never leaves her face. Jason followed the rest of the first years through the halls of the castle looking over the moving paintings and observant armors while a bushy haired girl started to spew facts left and right. Finally after minutes of walking the teacher lead them through a set of large double doors into a massive hall with four parallel tables, and a raised fifth table. At the raised table an ancient looking man stood up and started to speak which Jason quickly tuned out. Onse the man was done the emerald robed woman spoke up as well.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head," she said as she picked up a tattered hat, "and you will be sorted into your house. Hermione Granger." As she called the name, the girl that was spewing facts earlier quickly ran forward. Jason watched as students were sorted into the houses until someone he recognized was called.

"Davis, Tracy." as the brunette walked forward she was quickly sorted into Slytherin. After Tracy Daphne was called as well and also sorted into Slytherin. After Daphne there was a block of students he didn't know until the L's were reached.

"Lefay, Jason." Once his name was called most of the hall became silent as he walked to the stool. As soon as the hat was placed onto his head and slid down to obscure his eyesight.

' _Why hello descendant of Morgana, let's see how well the rumors of your personality match up'_

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter three, and it only took… four months? I think. Anyway, I would like to say thanks to Mary for reading my crap and being so fed up with my shit spelling that she is now fixing it. Yay for my ability of making someone so pissed at my mistakes feel the need to fix it. Anyway please read and review blah blah thank you and Ta-ra

Edit: I write this in class when I have time, and Mary sits across from me. I just heard her squeal in delight at my shout out to her being the one willing to put up with my shit. I, being the person I am, found this very funny.

Mary: I would add Harry into some parts . I don't know if you want him to join him or go on different adventures.

Dantai: Potter will be coming in later. Anyway thank you all once again and Ta-ra

-Dantai


End file.
